


Blue and Red

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: A friend prompted me this one, F/M, If you're reading this m8 I finally did your prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: The Prime Minister pays a visit to the Leader of the Opposition's office for a very private meeting.





	Blue and Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from my lolitician friend irl where Theresa May seduces Jeremy Corbyn while Jeremy feeds his cat. Also, I'm writing this one after receiving positive response on the first Cormay fic I wrote. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Jeremy Corbyn's secretary had led the Prime Minister into his office as he was feeding his cat, El Gato. With his wife being away from their apartment in Islington for the day, he had no choice but to bring the cat with him to work. 

Noticing the close bond that Jeremy has with his cat, Theresa could not help but say, "I can never get Larry to listen to me." Because it is true. She's only been into the job of being Prime Minister for a few months, and in those few months, she still hasn't established a bond with Larry the Cat. The Chief Mouser of 10 Downing Street. 

"I'm not surprised at all! Like the rest of this country, he realizes that he can't be subjugated by the Conservatives all the time." Jeremy said in a mock-defensive tone, as if he's actually debating against Theresa inside the House of Commons. 

"Come on Jeremy, lighten up for once!" Theresa pleaded, "I'm not like my predecessor who'd rather see you prim and proper every single second." she added as she walked closer to where Jeremy was situated. 

"But seriously, have you ever tried feeding Larry once?" Jeremy asked as he stood from the floor

"I have not." Theresa answered, and in a seductive tone, she said, "Can I feed your cat, then?"

"Suit yourself!" Jeremy said with a knowing glare as he moved out of the way so that Theresa could attempt to feed El Gato. The Prime Minister sat down the floor and took some cat food from El Gato's feeding bowl. She then reached her hand towards El Gato, hoping that the cat would warm up to her and eat up the cat food on her hand. She had waited a few seconds for the cat to make its move - and eventually it did. She was quite surprised that she got Jeremy Corbyn's cat to warm up to her that easily.

Then the Prime Minister felt a pair of arms around her waist, "Forget about El Gato, feed me instead." It was Jeremy Corbyn with his voice being velvety this time as he planted kisses on Theresa's neck. He skillfully landed those kisses to make sure his Prime Minister's cheeks would turn as red as the Labour Party.

Jeremy then slid his hand into Theresa's skirt and down below the waistband of her knickers. He determined by what he felt that it was silk knickers that she was wearing. He guessed that it might be black silk knickers. He saw the Prime Minister as that kind of a person. A black knickers kind of a person. 

Theresa sensed what Jeremy was up to and decided to keep a straight face, as if to pose a challenge to him to try to make her moan and all. Jeremy's face suggests that he accepts the challenge and so, he started probing the Prime Minister's clit with his finger.

Except, Theresa's straight face broke, not because of what Jeremy was doing to her but because El Gato had started scratching her right leg. She had worn stockings on that day. She started to swing her right leg away from El Gato's direction but the cat just won't get off her leg. Not to mention that at the same time she swung her right leg, Jeremy found it as a perfect opportunity to hit _that_ spot, leading to the Prime Minister letting out a moan. 

He then removed his fingers from her and cupped her face, "And I thought I could never let you moan. I guess all it took was for my cat to start treating your leg like a scratching post." Then Jeremy chuckled after making that remark. Oh, it was such a victorious moment, just as victorious as that time he won the Labour Leadership against Owen Smith.

"Since I'm _really_ wet right now, I have a better idea." Theresa walked towards the couch on the other side of the office, picking El Gato up in the process. "I want you to kneel down by the couch, _now_." And just like that, Theresa sat on the couch, putting El Gato beside her as she waited for Jeremy to do as he was told.

Then came Jeremy, crawling towards her like he was El Gato, with the most seductive glare ever. Then he licked his lips, knowing what exactly he was supposed to be told to do next. When he made it to the couch, he shifted to a kneeling position and pushed Theresa's skirt up - revealing a pair of silky black knickers. Just as he guessed. Not wasting enough time, Jeremy divided her legs like he divided his party (if you were to ask his critics, that is!) and then down went the silky black knickers. 

Like a hungry cat, he went straight to lapping her wet folds passionately and as he moved deeper into a sensitive nub of flesh, she could not help but start giggling. Then Theresa remembered, Jeremy has a beard and that's what's making her feel ticklish _down there_. Jeremy took advantage of this and shifted his position in such a way that it would elicit the maximum effect of Theresa giggling over what he's done. 

Theresa found this ridiculous but euphoric at the same time. She just hoped that The Sun would never know about this. "Bearded Labour Party leader sends Prime Minister into a fit of giggles during oral sex session" would not just be a scandalous headline, but a highly ridiculous one. Sure, she will find it funny when journalists will ask Jeremy about how he used his beard in a sexual context but it's going to destroy both his and her careers. Translation: It would end their _special relationship_. One that is unknown to many. Not even the Prime Minister's husband knows about this yet. But he soon will, because Theresa will be needing help in dominating the Labour Party leader at some point.

As Theresa was about to reach her peak from Jeremy's skillful lapping, she reached out to El Gato, attempting to use it as something like a stress ball but the cat moved out of her grasp before she could touch it. Realizing that she has not ran out of options, she went for grasping on Jeremy's hair instead, her grip going tight as she reached orgasm. 

"Did I do well?" Jeremy asked Theresa, who was now basking in afterglow. Theresa nodded in silence because frankly, she's still feeling euphoric from how good Jeremy was at eating her out. As she turned her head to the side, there was El Gato, wearing the most shocked look ever. As if by cue, Jeremy hummed to "Tie A Yellow Ribbon" because he knows that El Gato responds to it. 

Yes, the cat did respond, but instead, it settled down on Theresa's lap, "There, there, kitty. The Prime Minister's got you now." she cooed as she ran her hands gently on the cat. The cat responded, snuggling on her lap this time.

Then it hit Jeremy, "I think I was right about this fear I have of my cat being a Tory!" 

"Care to inform me about it?" Theresa asked as she held El Gato closer to herself

"El Gato here, didn't want to share his food with the stray cats. Your entire party would do the same if you all were cats." Jeremy said

"Oh Jeremy, but it does now." Theresa responded, "I've seen that piece that _The Independent_ did on you. You did say it eventually warmed up to sharing with the strays."

"Then you knew about it!" Jeremy quipped

"Well, El Gato isn't resisting me anytime soon." Theresa remarked, "This cat may be a true blue Tory all along!"

Jeremy Corbyn swore to never bring his cat to his office again since that day. Who knows what future meetings between him and Theresa could do to the cat if the cat happened to be in the office. He then made a mental note to leave the cat under the care of his son should his wife be out of the apartment again on a future date.


End file.
